Love Without End
by Rain-chan20
Summary: Shuichi is a loner, his family neglected him, and those who were his friends not only hate him but beat him up for what they clame he has done.So what happens when a new boy moves into his small town and they become friends? Close friends.ShuXYuki OC yaoi
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ahh.. I wrote this a little while back but fixed things up a bit(actually I think it was actually last year). It might be a bit on the mushy side but not that much. It has sexually content so be aware. And in this story they are younger and I'm starting from when they first met. And Shuichi's like a super genius and Yuki's a bit abouve is super rich and owns a company. He has tons of sibblings. The story will make more sense as it unravels on it's on so yeah. Oh, and I switch povs(Ijust found out what that ment) but when it starts it'll say I instead of that professional crap cause I'm still in training. Enjoy.^-^

**Love Without End**

Shuichi

I was sitting on my front steps staring at the clouds. Next thing I know, a head just pops up over mine. Of course that scared the living daylights out of me and so I screamed.

"Hi" He smiled and waved at me, but I just stared at him blankly.

"...Uh, hi...?"

"My name is Yuki. Yuki Uesugie."

"Yuki... Uesugie?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"...Shuichi Shindo."

"Shuichi huh?...Can I just call you Shu?"

"Huh?... I... guess......"

It was quiet for a moment as he stared at me.

"So do you live in this huge house with your family?"His eyes examed the height of my house as grand as it was.

"Actually... It's just me... My parents died the day I was born."

"Both of them?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"Oh... Well don't feel bad."He smiled at me."I lost my mother when I was about your age.... But I guess you could say I handled it pretty well." He grinned. "Do you mind if I come in?"

I got up and opened the door and we both went in."Do you want anything to eat?"

He didn't answer.

"A pop-scicle maybe?"

Still no answer.

"Yuki?"

He suddenly hugs me from behind."Wow your house is amazing!"

"Wha-? Hey, leggo!"

"No way."

"Let go!"

"Alright, alright..."He let go."Jeez, calm down."

I walked away from him without a word and into the kitchen. Of course he followed close behind.

"What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, a pop-scicle please." He smiled.

"This isn't funny. Who put you up to this? Was it Yuuto?"

"Huh? Who's Yuuto? I just moved here and you're the first person I met. And what are you talking about?"

I turned and looked at him."Someone had to put you up to this. No ones this nice for free!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I apologize for that short chapter, this should be longer. Kay, I'll l start right away so I'll have enough time to right a lot.

He stared at me.

He then pulled me into a hug and held me tight. I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. I stopped trying to push him away and ended up crying in his arms.

"You're completely right."

I looked up at him shocked.

"Let's make a deal: In return for my kindness, be my best friend. What do you say?"

I lost my voice out of astonishment so I just nodded.

"Good." He smiled then wiped my tears.

After a moment he let go and I got his pop-sickle.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any friends?" He smiled. "Besides me of course."

I smiled at that too, but that smile quickly began to fade as I began to answer. "No... I don't... I figured that rumors would have gotten to you sooner but I guess not..."

"Rumors? What are you, like some killer?"

"_**No.**_" I was irritated now.

"Oh?" He smiled snidely. "Then what are the rumors for?"

"Me living in this huge house by myself... They suspected me for doing something to their family... See... There was this incident that happened a while back. Every bodies parents were becoming ill, some of them died. But it wasn't my fault. There was a virus spreading only in our town. And it only effected adults. But everybody blamed the super genius who lived alone...

"Yuuto's dad was one of those people who died. His father treated me like I was one of his own. And me and Yuuto were best friends... He got everyone to go against me so now everyone hates me... I wasn't even aloud at the funerals... Everyday after school they beat me up... My _friends_ beat me up."

"Why don't you do anything? Why don't you _say_ anything?"

"What could I say? Who could I tell?--" I stopped when I say his reaction. I was surprised to see what I say.

His eyes were filled with pure hatred. "I pity the next guy that dare lay a figure on you."

I was so taken aback, I could barky speak."Wha-...,What do you mean?"

"The next person that wants to hurt you, will definitely see me."

I turned away. "You should be the last person worrying about me."

"If I don't who will?!" He smiled a little. "After all... I _am_ your best friend."

I smiled a little too and his grin grew. "You're so weird."

We both laughed. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't laughed like this in a while. All of the sudden his face looked embarrassed.

"What's the matter?"

"Well,... I think it'd be too much to ask to spend the night huh?"

I shook my head. "No I could use the company." We both smiled.

"Kay."

"Oh! By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Whaaat?! I thought you were twenty or twenty-one."

"Wow, thanks for making me feel old. And how old are you? Nine?"

I glared at him. "Fifteen."

"Well that's not a big age difference."

"What grade are you going to?"

"First year in college actually. You going to tenth?" He gave me a smug smile.

"Repeating college because I've got nothing better to do with myself and workin' in the office all day is not as fun as it sounds." He stared amazed. "I'll probably see you a lot."

His dropped jaw suddenly changed into a grin and he pounced on me and we fell to the ground.

"Tutor me."

"No way!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please, please, please, plea--"

"Alright, alright! Just get off of me!"

"Yay!"

He rolled off of me and we both sat up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If I just told you what happened to everyone of my friends, why would you,--"

The phone rang.

We both looked at each other and then I got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"?"

*oh great, business* "Yes?"

Yuki walked over to me, hugged me from behind again, and then started playing with my hair.

"We're having a very important meeting next Friday and it's very important that you attend."

I held the bottom of the phone, covered by my hand, and whispered violently to Yuki. "Stop that!"

He only stopped until I got back the phone.

"Mr. Shindo?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes I will attend, please send Takehashi to pick me up that morning."

"Yes. Thank you sir. Good bye."

"Good bye." I hung up the phone and glared at Yuki. He was still holding on to me. "Don't do that! And get off!"

He pouted. "Why not?"

"'Cause I said so, now get off!"

He smiled and hugged me even more. We tumbled over again onto the ground. I could feel him trying to grope me!

"Cut it out!" I was blushing so much now.

"It's gonna be so much fun sleeping with you! Where's your room?"

My face was completely red now. "What?"

"That's where I'm sleeping right?"

"I... I suppose..."

"Yay!"

He hugged me again and then mouthed out something that I could easily make out(read mouths) He mouthed out to me '_Your one person that truly makes me happy'. _I mouthed back to him '_Your the __only__ person that makes me happy'._ I didn't think that he'd understand what I had said and was embarrassed when he answered.

"I promise to keep it that way. I want to be the only one who makes you happy." He smiled.

-_what a beautiful smile. it's like an angel's and it makes him look so...-_

I blushed and then buried my face into the floor so that he wouldn't ask what was wrong.

-_what am I thinking?! I mean, he's a... a... I can't even say it! this is so wrong... but it's so hard to resist...-_

"Shu?"

I hadn't realized that he had gotten off of me already. I looked up at him with bashful eyes. When I met his confused gaze I was blown away. Even with this puzzled look, he was still very stunning. I don't know why I hadn't noticed amazing beauty before. It was hard to look away.

"Come on silly." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

Then he ran us into the main entrance with the two halls leading to the west and east wing of the house. In between the two halls was the grand stair case leading to the second floor.

"Which way?"

I was still baffled by his beauty that didn't know what he was talking about. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "To your room?"

"Oh. Up stairs."

We went upstairs but stopped at the top two hallways. One to the left and the other to the right.

"Which way now?"

I walked ahead of him turning to the left and opened the first door on the left. We walked in and he looked around. My room was preety simple and normal sized. I had a bed, a night stand, a dresser, a desk, a t.v, and a closet; the usual.

Yuki suddenly pushed me forward and wresled me onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sup munch. Umm... yeah 3rd chapter upload. This might turn out to be a lot of chapters.:) So proud of myself so don't kill my buzz. Oh, and forgot to say, with the characters there's people from Descendants of Darkness(Miraki and Tsuzuki) and some random OCs. Read on:

I freaked out when he stuck his cold hand up my shirt. "Stop it Yuki!"

He giggled and then pushed me from my back closer to him.

My heart pound as he held me so close to him. Our bodies touchedcompletly. Every single lining on my body touched his. It was hard to speak. My heart was caught in my throat and I just couldn't swallow it was hard to breathe as well. My lungs shut and I felt like the oxygen wasn't getting to my brain. By this time my heart was hurting my chest, pounding so hard.

--_ what's wrong with me? what's wrong with _him_??? we just met and already I'm having heart attacks just from his touch.--_

I tried to calm myself down a bit.

"I never had a friend like you."

"And I wish my first friend wasn't so touchy. Now let go!" I tried to pull his hands from around my back, but his grip was surprisingly firm.

"You're adoranble you konw."

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I just wanna cuddle close to you," He rubbed our cheeks together, slowly moving back to come face to face with me. My heart raced as he stared into my eyes, our lips so close to touching. "...And hold you like this forever,"

My heart beat so fast that I was sure he could feel it pounding against him as well.

He was smiling.

When he took one glance at my lips, afraid he was going to kiss me, I immediatly turned away, our lips slightly brushing as I did so. "Don't you think you ought to call your dad and let him know that you're spending the night at my house?"

"I would but the phones aren't hooked up yet."

"So we'll walk to your place?"

"Don't see it any other way."

He rolled over on top of me,pulling me closer, and we rolled off the bed together. "What the--!" We fell with a loud _thud_. I pushed him off of me and sat up rubbing my back. "What the hell?"

He laughed. "Want to meet my family?"

As we were walking to his house, we decided to talk about family... Well _Yuki_ just decided to point out the fact that I'm only 15 and live alone.

"So do you even have any family left?"

"...I do..."

He waited.

"I have 6 other sibblings."

"Holy crud! Where are all of them at? I mean,.... why don't you live with them?"

"Well... the eldest of us all, my brother Kira, was pretty devistated when mom died. He decided that when I was old enough I would leave the house and live outside of the family... As though I wasn't a Shindo... He said I shouldn't have been born... That I should've died, not mother..."

Yuki had his fist clenched the whole time. "He has no right to blame you. It's not your fault that she died. And I'm sure your mother would have wante you to live instead of her."

I looked up at him surprised and he smiled back at me. I looked back at my feet.

--_no one has ever said that to me before... no one has ever cared...--_

"I mean," I looked back at him. "I'm pretty glad you're here." He chuckled a bit when he saw me blush.

He stopped in front of a white gate and smiled. "Here we are."

His house was simple. Just like everybody else's. Neat and simple. It was an off white colored house with red shutters on the first and second floor windows. It was late afternoon by the time we got there so the lights lit up the empty windows. some of the shutters were closed so little slits of light appeared in the front yard. But one window was wide open ith the lights off.

A goldish light lit up the front porch as we approached the door. Yuki pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The inside of the first floor was separated into 3 parts: to the right, the living room, the left, the kitchen and straight forward was the stairs and right next to them was a hallway leading a little farther back with a couple of doors on either side. As we walked in three pairs of eyes locked on us.

"So he returns. It's about time, where have you been?"

A tall man with long black hair approached the entrence of the kitchen from within. He looked... exactly like Yuki! I looked at the other two people and noticed the boy sitting in the steps. He looked a little younger than Yuki and... he looked exactly like Yuki as well! He had short black hair and dark grey eyes. Over in the entrence of the living room was an older woman. She had long orange-red hair the curled on it's way down her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ummm really mad this first part up to where Yuki's part ends was cut off from the last chapter for some reason. So yeah, my apologies. Uh well here's chapter four. Enjoy! :)**

"Hey dad. I was just out making some aquantices. This is Shuichi."

I nodded hello. For a moment Yuki's father frowned and then smiled politely at me. "Nice to meet you, Shuichi."

"This is my brother Tatsuha. He's sixteen and... a bit clingy." Tatsuha grinned at me. "And this," He looked at the woman standing at the living room entrance. "is my wonderfully loving sister, Mika."

--_she must be pretty mean--_ When I made eye contact with her she glared at me. --_what the-?! why is she glaring at me???--_

"Where's Shun?"

"I don't know, upstairs sleeping or something." She sounded really irritated.

"Eiri? Can I talk to for a second, in the kitchen?"

"Kay. Wait here."

--_what was that his father had called him?... maybe it was just a family nick name...--_

I nodded and he walked to his left to the kitchen.

**Yuki**

"What is it dad?"

"... Have you heard... about that boy..."

I didn't answer.

"He's trouble Eiri." He stopped and looked at me. "I want you to stay away from him."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But dad, that isn't fair. Not to me or Shuichi!" I stopped and calmed down a bit. "Shuichi didn't do anything wrong. None of that is his fault and these people here refuse to except the truth."

He sighed. "Are you sure about this? How do you know he's not lying?"

"He's not dad. I just know."

"... Well... Alright then. Just be careful."

"I will. And can I spend the night at his house."

"We just got here and already you want to spend your time else where."

"Please? Just for a couple of nights?"

"A _couple_?! *sigh* Alright, come back no later than Sunday."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

I left the kitchen and went to retrieve Shuichi. When I walked out I noticed that Shuichi was sitting on the steps next to Tatsuha... He was smiling... I walked over to them and smiled at Tatsuha.

"Hey bro. What's up?"

"Tatsuha, where's Shun?"

"He went up stairs to take a nap." He shrugged.

"Oh... Hey Shuichi," I directed my attention to him now. "You want to meet my other brother?"

He smiled. "Okay Yuki."

We headed up stairs and went into Shun's room.

**Shuichi**

As we entered the room I realized that this was the room I saw from Yuki's yard; the one with the window open and the lights off. Yuki cut on the light and all that I saw was a mattress on the floor and a boy who laid on that mattress. The rest of the room was empty. Off-white colored walls and a wooden floor was all that decorated this room. That and the boy on the mattress. His hair was a bit darker than Yuki's. Like a sandy kind of blond. He laid on the bed with nothing but shorts and a t-shirt on. Looking at his face I could finally conclude that Yuki was from a very handsome family.

Yuki walked over to the mattress and began to nudge the boy sleeping on it.

"Yuki... It's okay, I don't have to... I could meet him tomorrow."

"What? It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The boy began to open his eyes and look around the room. As his eyes caught mine I saw that they were a beautiful jade green. He stared at me for a moment and the looked at Yuki.

"Huh...? Eiri...?"

--_there goes that name again...--_

"You are so lazy." Yuki smiled at the boy. "I want you to meet my friend."

"You made a friend already?!"

Yuki looked back at me and motioned for me to come here.

"Shun, this is Shuichi. He's the same age as you."

Shun sat up and put out his hand. I smiled and took it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." He smiled as well.

We both let go as Yuki began to address Shun again. "I'm staying the night at Shuichi's so I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?"

"Okay."

Yuki got up first and I began to follow.

"It was nice meeting you,... Shuichi."

I turned around and nodded. "You too."

We left and went down the hall to Yuki's room. His wasn't as empty. In fact, his was very full. He had tons of boxes. I noticed that most of them were label books and manuscripts. I saw a few boxes off to the side labeled clothes. Yuji went over to them and began to dig through and take out a lot of various outfits. After he put his clothes in his bag we said goodbye and left.

When we made it to the house he grabbed my hand and ran me up the steps. We went into my room and he tackled me onto the bed again.

"Hey cut it out Yuki!"

"Cut what out?"

"Let go!"

"Alright, alright." He laughed and let go. "Hey where's the bathroom, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh, I'll show you."

We walked down the hall and went to the right in the next hallway. I opened the door to my biggest bathroom. Jacuzzi sized tub with a well equipped shower; two heads that both come off; and a large two head sink. I pointed to the cabinet to the left on the wall.

"Towels are in the closet along with wash cloths."

"Kay, thanks."

I left the room and closed the door behind me as I left. I went back to the room and as I waited I went over my notes and statistics for next weeks meeting.

When Yuki came back into the room he threw off his towel into my face and went to his bag to get his night clothes.

"What the hell Yuki?!" I pulled the towel from my face and blushed when I saw him.

He laughed as he saw me blush at his bare body. "I didn't know what to do with it so there you go."

I threw it back at his bare body. "Get dressed you idiot!"

He laid down on the bed, right side up, and pouted at me. "Aw come on," He smiled a devilish smile as he whispered to me. "You know you like it."

I blushed a furious crimson and stood up. " I'm going to take my shower!"

I stalked off out of the room and went straight to the bathroom.

--_what the _hell_?! why does he keep acting like that?--_

As I made my way into the bathroom I became even angrier.

--_AUGH! what is with him? friggin weirdo...--_

I began to calm down as I stepped into the shower and felt the water rush down my body.

--_yet...--_

I let the thought dawn on me as I put my head under the water and soaked my hair. I looked at my shoulders and stared at the pink lochs that draped them.

--_time for a hair cut..._--

I stayed in the shower a little longer than I should've, so when I came out I was dizzy and had a headache. I wrapped my towel around my waste a bit dazed and left the bathroom and went back to the room. When I opened the door I was a bit surprised when I saw Yuki siting on my bed waiting for me. Guess I spent too much time in the shower because I forgot he was even here. As I began to take my towel off I realized that Yuki was staring dead at me. I blushed and looked away but never did. He just stared at me with this blank expression while he watched me ress. When I finished(which wasn't that long, seeing as I didn't like the stares) he smiled and held up a dvd case.

"Movie time!"

"Movie.. time..?"

He started to get up and head for the tv. "Yep." He turned on the tv and put the dvd in.

"What kind of movie?"

"Scary."

I frowned as he cut on the dvd and went back to the bed.

"Don't worry. I'm here." He patted on the bed next to him and I sat down.

--_I hate scary movies...--_

The movie _was_ really scary. But I was the only one jumpimg. Whenever I jumpped, Yuki simplly laughed at me, but would pull me closer to him, which I didn't mind at the moment. When the movie ended, I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't ready to go to bed just yet, but Yuki immediately cut off the lights and got pretty cozy in the bed. He cuddled up next to, all the while, I'm still freaking out. I could barely fall asleep. And when I did, I had a nightmare. I was scared so bad that I woke up in some what of a scream and in tears. I felt a hand brush up against my cheek and wipe a tear.

"You okay?"

I pushed his hand away and wiped the tears away completely. "...I'm fine."

I laid back down and he wrapped me in his ams. It was quiet for a moment as he held me and I started to get a bit axious.

"...Do you like me or something?" I tried to keep my voice as casual as possible, hiding your feelings is not that easy.

But


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hello readers, been busy so I haven't uploaded the 5th one yet. Well, no worries, I have uploaded today!! Hope you like, review if you want. If you want, I'm open to suggestions.**

But he simply laughed. "_No_... Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted an explanation for the weird behavior."

He laughed again. "I'm only teasing. I like teasing you, its fun."

"Glad to entertain you." I tried to joke it off but really I was heart broken. It may have only been a day, but I had felt something for him. But he made it clear that he wasn't interested.

Sleep finally came after that, though I still wasn't very happy.

I woke up Saturday morning with Yuki wrapped around me like another set of covers. I sighed and began to pull his arms from around me.

"Morning."

I froze at the sound of his voice. "...It's early... How come you're up?"

"Why are you up?"

"I'm always up around this time."

"Well, there's your answer."

It was silent for a moment more and then I sat up and began to climb out of bed. After we finished washing up, we had breakfast. I made Yuki some egg over rice along with some bacon. We ate and then left to take a walk. We walked to the back of my house and into the woods that surrounded it. We walked following the stream until it finally lead to the pond in the middle of the woods. We sat by the water and I let my feet get wet as we sat in silence, taking in the scenery.

"...This is nice..."

"I love going here... It's so peaceful..."

"Yeah... It is..."

He laid over and rested his head in my lap. I blushed and my heart started to race.

"Your breath is picking up..." He started to whisper. "Relax... I don't bite... much."

--_well I can't help it if you make it hard to breath!!!!!--_

"W-well... why do you have to get so close?" My voice cracked.

"Alright then." He started to lift his head.

"W- Wait!" He froze waiting for me to finish. "...You don't have to..."

He laid his head back down and my heart pound. "... Do you come here often?"

"Yeah... Very often actually... I think that I am the only one that knows about this place... It's like my private hide out... so it's special to me."

"And you brought me here?"

I hesitated but he waited.

"...Yeah." My voice was soft.

He turned to look at my face and I turned away, trying to hide my blush.

"You get so hyped up over the smallest things..."He said thoughtfully as his voice trailed.

I blushed even more. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Him looking up at me and me turning away, madly glaring at the grass to my right. There's now way I could look at him. He had to know... He had to... It's so obvious... I like him, I like him a lot. And now, because of my stupid insecurities, he knows! He knows my feelings and he's... he's...

--_He hasn't left?--_

I calmed down and began to lessen the intensity of my glare.

--_Could he possibly...! No... No he probably hasn't figured it out yet... That's probably it...--_

"Look at me."

My heart speed up at the sound of his voice but then slowly began to quiet down as I began to realize something. He had said it himself. He doesn't even remotely think of me that way. He _laughed_ at the suggestion.

"_Look_ _at me._"

I can't...

--_I'm such a fool--_

A hand came up and roughly took my face. I stared down at an angry Yuki. But I averted my eyes to the pond in front of me. There was no way I could look into those deep topaz eyes the just burned through my skin. Absolutely no way. I was just too embarrassed.

**Yuki**

I was fed up now. What was _with_ him?! First we were enjoying the scenery and now he won't look at me?!

"Shuichi." I said firmly.

He didn't bother to look or say anything to me.

"_Shuichi._"

Nothing.

--_Aright, you wanna play games?--_

I sat up a bit and pulled his face to mine... And our lips met. We kissed for about five seconds and he pulled away (or at least pushed me away). I was knocked off of his lap and in front of him in the grass. His eyes were wide as he stared at me with this horrified expression on his face. It wasn't exactly the reaction I was looking for... His pink locks we a bit draped over his face but it was clear... that I probably shouldn't do that again.

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

"... Well you wouldn't pay attention to me... And now... Well now you can't look away."

He still stared, expression unchanged.

"Shuichi..." I started.

He turned away and then stood up. "I'm ready to go." And then he began to walk away.

I got up as quick as I could and caught up with him. I started to take his hand to stop him and explain but he snatched it away.

"Don't touch me!"

I stood there and stared into his angry amethyst as I finally felt the weight of the guilt and... And _hurt_... He turned away after giving me a good glare and stalked through the trees.

"Shuichi wait!" I walked fast to catch up but he only walked faster. "Shuichi please! ...I'm sorry!"

He didn't slow his pace. I stopped and stared after him for a moment. It was early afternoon... I couldn't deal with this for the rest the day. I ran up and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled in to leaves and I finally pined him by his wrist to the ground. He looked at both his wrist pinned to the earth. Underneath me. But then he gave me this... look... It was so sad, but you could still see the anger in it... It scared me, I felt horrible for doing this... I got so distracted by this look that I loosened my grip on his wrist. His got free and he slapped me. I slowly turned to look back at him.

--_He's... He's _crying--

"Get off of me."

I slowly got off.

"I... I'm sorry... Shuichi."

He got up and wiped his tears. "I want to go home Yuki."

"You go on ahead... I think I'll go home myself..."

He came over to me and gently touched and I immediately jumpped at the touch so he pulled his hand back. I stared up at him as he stared down at me.

"Yuki... We'll talk about it later, I wanna go home first." I stared, surprised he even wanted me, and then got up and began to walk back with him.

**Okie dokie, mayba that's cutting it short but I don't have too much time. I will start to upload more frequently though. promise. sorry for the wait prople. ^-^**


End file.
